Edgelord
__NOEDITSECTION__ my 'mascot' (not necessarily a dragonsona heh) I said, we'll drown ourselves in misery tonight White lies, you've worn out all your dancing shoes this time Appearance Edgelord, in terms of color, is the embodiment of bad grape medicine. You know the liquid kind you got as a kid that probably ruined the taste of artificial grape for you forever? Yeah. That's Edgelord's color pallet. Aside from the grapey-ness, Edgelord's wings are typical of a NightWing's; you can see the constalation of Draco pinned across his right membrane. His left is but scattered stars. Still pretty, though. For more detail, Edgelord's silouette is rather small. He's not completely grown, but you can tell he won't be the biggest dragon ever once he has his growthspurt. The biggest part of him is his tail, which is unusually long and spindly. He has good balance. Although he would like more, Edgelord only has one piercing, which is an overlarge gage that you can tell he streched out way too fast. If the hole were any bigger you're pretty sure his ear would rip. The gages he has are limited, but you might see him sporting his signature bright cherry red set pictured in his infobox picture, or wicked black ones that have the imprint of a skull on them. Edgelord's voice is as you would expect in an aging boy to have: Pitchy. You can imagine that he'll have a good singing voice in the future, but currently, his voice cracks too much and is too awkward to please anyone's ears. Sometimes you wish he didnt show up to his brother's shows and sang along to every word. Just give us war-worn lipstick, blood, and purifying flame Personality Edgelord, as described by his name, is so edgy. You can tell he's trying too hard. He wants to be cool like his older brother but it isnt working. He is a self-described punk-goth-emo, but he doesnt have the true melancholic nature of a goth, or the seething rage of a punk, so you know the truth; he's a hot topic emo. the unholy subsect of hot topic emo is only reserved for the edgiest people. If you want someone with an actual motive to being edgy and not just in it to be edgy and indulge in the subculture there's nothing wrong with!, you might want to go to Edgelord's brother. Other than his edge, Edgelord is sort of whiny. He's still a kid, and he's still learning. But he's trying. So. Hard. He doesnt make very good grades but he's trying. He spends his off time trying to better himself. Aside from edge, he does have hobbies like rock collecting and song writing. Most of his lyrics arent revolutionary, but he's got the spirit. These eyes have had too much to drink again tonight Black skies, we'll douse ourselves in high explosive light Relationships Calzone- Edglord sees his brother as the messiah. He literally tries to be him in every way possible, and is incredibly supportive of any music endevours his brother might take. Calzone tries to be nice to Edgelord, but he is SO annoying like its unffathomable how annoying he is. Calzone still lets him come to shows though. Just give us war, war I've been calling you all week for my shotgun Myspace Gallery coming soon ;) Category:NightWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)